


Daddy Issues

by Mahfiruz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: As fatherhood approaches Hux finds himself troubled by dreams of his father.





	

Hux lies there, dreaming of his father. The blows he dealt, all those years at the academy toiling in hopes to make his father proud, the longing, the rejection the pain, all magnified and twisted horrifically by the dream. All of a sudden he’s the one looking down on the child, dealing the blows. The child’s no longer him, though there is a resemblance. _No, no!_ He starts to yell, realizing whom the child is.

Illaria notices as Hux jerks and mutters in his sleep. Hux’s bed is plenty big enough for two so he never bothered to make other sleeping arrangements for his secret prisoner. She hates this man; he’s killed millions. But Illaria can’t stand to see anyone in pain. She crawls across the bed and tries to wake him, shaking him and calling his name.

Hux wakes up breathless; Illaria holds him and murmurs, “shhhhh,” softly. What if he can’t, what if he fails, what if he hurts it? He knows the pain. _I don’t know how_. Hux suddenly becomes aware of Illaria’s gentle hands and soft voice. _She’s so gentle. She’s the difference; she’ll be there_. And with that he places a hand on her belly, and promises he won’t be like his father.


End file.
